I just want to be a Normal Kid
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Final Chapter A Rudolph Fic people and GF as well. Everyone wishes to be Royalty right? Well what if One day Rudolph decides he just wants to be a normal kid? No flames Van and Fiona Pairings, No flames, Ivine and Moonbay Pairings and NO FLAMES!
1. Default Chapter

I just want to be a normal Kid  
  
Hey everyone this is me again. I know, I know, another story, but I hope it's good enough for you guys to read. I thought this one up, while watching the Episode "The Emperor's Holiday". I agree with him too so please read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Getaway  
  
Emperor Rudolph, the emperor of the Gygolous Empire (that's correct isn't it?) is sitting on his throne at this point, reading over some papers that was recently handed to him about the construction of a small village near the palace. As he reads over the papers he sighs, not knowing what kinda decision to make.  
  
"I wish my parents were still alive to handle this." Rudolph states, finally reading the last line.  
  
"Have you made a decision yet your highness?" One of the imperial guards standing next to this throne asks.  
  
Rudolph sighs and finally signs the bottom line.  
  
"Yes they can build it." Rudolph says handing the paper to the guard. "Have that out immediately."  
  
"Yes your highness." The guard says leaving the thrones side, with another guard taking his place.  
  
Rudolph sighs again, wishing he had a vacation from all the hardship of being royalty. Wishing he could take a leave of absence to get away by himself, just to know to know what it would be like to be a normal kid, with a normal life.  
  
"I'm going to go off to my room to be a lone for a bit. Make sure no one disturbs me." Rudolph says getting down from his throne and beginning his journey to his room.  
  
"Yes your highness." The guard says watching the young emperor journey to his room. As Rudolph walks, he starts to think long and heavy about what he is missing out on.  
  
"I wish I knew how to pilot a zoid or ride a bike and just be plain normal, instead of being captured and held for ransom." Rudolph says as he reaches his room and walks in closing the door behind him. He flops on his bed and lays there, staring at the ceiling. "Everything about this empire relies on me."  
  
"I'm putting my life on the line for this empire, I just need a vacation from all this so I can know for once in my life, what it's like to be normal." Rudolph continues now turning on his side. "Maybe Van can help me."  
  
Inside the royal halls*  
  
Maryanne, Rudolph's arranged Fiancé, is looking for Rudolph at this moment.  
  
"Rudolph, Rudolph, where are you?" Maryanne calls now entering the throne room. She walks up to one of the Guards and stares him in the face.  
  
"Have you seen Rudolph?" Maryanne asks politely.  
  
"Your Royal Highness has gone to his room and has wished not to be disturbed." The guard says looking down at Maryanne.  
  
"Is he ok?" Maryanne asks with a worried tone.  
  
"He's just fine. He requested time alone." The guard says going back to his watching position.  
  
"I have to go see him." Maryanne says now turning from the guard and running down the hall to his room.  
  
"Lady Maryanne." The guard calls out to her, but instead she continues running. When she finally reaches the room she burst through the doors, surprising Rudolph.  
  
"Rudolph I found you." Maryanne says jumping on him.  
  
"Maryanne, I said I didn't want to be bothered." Rudolph says while embracing the young girl's hug grip.  
  
"I know, but I had to see if you were alright." Maryanne says still hugging him.  
  
"I'm fine, I Just need some thinking time that's all." Rudolph says while Maryanne still hugs him.  
  
"I hate being separated from you." Maryanne says now looking Rudolph in the face.  
  
"Maryanne, I really want to be alone." Rudolph says looking the girl in the face.  
  
"But Rudolph." Maryanne whines.  
  
"Maryanne." Rudolph says sternly.  
  
"Ok. I'll be back later to check on you and hopefully by then you'll be done thinking." Maryanne says getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Rudolph sighs in relief of her leaving.  
  
"I can't think with that girl around." Rudolph says now going back to his thoughts. "I need to get away with no guards, no Maryanne, and no company. I need to escape."  
  
Just realizing what he just said, Rudolph smiles to himself, now knowing what he has to do.  
  
Nightfall*  
  
Night has fallen on the Gygolous Empire and dinner has already been served. Everyone is now going to bed except one person of the Gygolous Empire.  
  
"I just have make sure no one is up when I sneak out." Rudolph says sitting on his throne. He now begins to feel tired, or pretend he is.  
  
"I'm going to bed now." Rudolph says now climbing down from his throne and walking to his room. When he gets there, he closes the door and runs to his closet. He opens it up and pulls out a small book bag.  
  
"All I need now are a few things." Rudolph says now gathering some clothes.  
  
Maryanne's Room* (I don't know if she stays with him, but in my story, she does. Work with me here)  
  
"Even though Rudolph wanted to be left alone, I just want to go say good night to him." Maryanne says now leaving her room and going two doors down to his room. Maryanne opens the doors to see Rudolph stuffing a backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?" Maryanne asks walking up to him. Rudolph turns to the girl and scrambles to hide the backpack.  
  
"Uh nothing." Rudolph says hiding it.  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing. Do you plan on going on vacation without me?" Maryanne says trying to see behind his back.  
  
"Um no actually it's a gift for you and if you look, you'll ruin the surprise." Rudolph says smiling wide.  
  
"Oh really for me?" Maryanne says smiling and blushing.  
  
"Um yeah. I got it earlier and am waiting for the right time to give it to you." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well you can give it to me now." Maryanne says holding out her hands.  
  
"Um no right now isn't the right time. Tomorrow I will give it to you." Rudolph says hoping that would get rid of her.  
  
"Oh Ok. I was coming to say goodnight to you." Maryanne says now leaving the room.  
  
"Night." Rudolph says now being relieved that, that's what got rid of her.  
  
"Now I need to get away." Rudolph says packing one more thing. After he stuffs one more thing in his backpack, he grabs his bed sheets and ties a knot in them one by one so they connect like a chain. After tying them together, he throws it out the window with the other end tied to his bed.  
  
"I'll be back when I'm rested." Rudolph says now putting his backpack on and climbing out of the window. He climbs down the chain, but looks down. He sees Two guards standing outside if the doors.  
  
"Crap. I have to get around them." Rudolph says now looking around the area for a place to hide. He spots a rooftop that's by Maryanne's room.  
  
"I hope she isn't still awake." Rudolph says now swinging on it so he can reach the rooftop. As he swings he can see, Maryanne sitting on her bed looking at something.  
  
"God don't let her spot me." Rudolph says as she swings one more good time and finally reaches the rooftop by her room. He jumps off the rope and lands on the roof. There is a ladder on that side so he climbs down that and finally reaches solid ground.  
  
"Finally. Now to find van." Rudolph says now making a get away to the base of the Guardian force.  
  
The next morning*  
  
Van and the other guardian force members are awake. Van and Fiona are in the Cafeteria like they are every morning.  
  
"Fiona I still don't understand why don't you just use sugar instead of salt." Van says noticing her pour the entire salt shaker's salt into her morning coffee.  
  
"I never thought of that, but I think salt would be better." Fiona says now taking a sip and smiling.  
  
"Whatever suites you." Van says getting up from the table he is at with Fiona.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fiona asks watching Van walk towards the door.  
  
"Oh to get something out of the liger." Van says smiling and now leaving the Cafeteria. He goes outside and walks up to the liger.  
  
"Good morning buddy." Van says opening the cockpit and now spotting Rudolph in the seat asleep.  
  
"Rudolph?" Van asks looking at the Emperor who is still sleeping.  
  
At the Empire*  
  
Morning has also fallen on the Gygolous Empire as Young Maryanne wakes up. She looks at the picture of Rudolph on her nightstand, next to the clock.  
  
"Good morning to you." Maryanne says throwing the covers back. She stretches and yawns.  
  
"I hope Rudolph is ok today and is happy to see me." Maryanne says leaving her room and going three doors down to his room. She burst through the doors with a happy expression, but her expression drops once she sees the window open and his bed sheets tied in a knot.  
  
"RUDOLPH IS MISSING." Maryanne yells now leaving the room and running down the halls screaming.  
  
Well here is my new story. I hope you all liked it. My inspiration of this fic is from the Episode "The Emperor's Holiday." Review and tell me how you like it so I can continue.  
  
Thankies bunches. 


	2. Chapter 2: Search Alert

Chapter 2: Search Alert  
  
After going to Rudolph's room and finding him gone, Maryanne is going to alert the guards.  
  
Maryanne runs from the halls to the throne room.  
  
"Rudolph is missing, oh my god." Maryanne yells alerting the three guards in the room.  
  
"Prince Rudolph is missing???" one of the guards asks running past Maryanne and to Rudolph's room. Once he gets there, he sees exactly what Maryanne saw. Maryanne runs down the hall to Rudolph's room to meet with the Guard.  
  
"There were no attacks from Prozen, so I wonder what could have happened this time." The guard says leaving the room. "I'm going to alert the Gygolous Empire."  
  
Maryanne walks in Rudolph's room and sits on his bed, wondering where her Fiancé went.  
  
"I hope you're ok and well Rudolph." Maryanne says picking up an article of clothing on the bed.  
  
The guardian Force base*  
  
Rudolph's eyes begin to flutter and they finally open. He sits up and stretches, now turning to find Van staring at him.  
  
"Hey Van." Rudolph says yawning.  
  
"Rudolph how did you get here?" Van asks helping the young prince out of the cockpit of the blade liger.  
  
"It's kinda of a long story." Rudolph says sounding sad.  
  
"Well I would like to hear it." Van says walking with him into the base.  
  
"Well I needed to get away from all the duties of being the only person everyone relies on in the Gygolous Empire." Rudolph explains.  
  
"Rudolph don't you think it was kinda drastic to just run away like that? Worrying everyone and having them think that something might have happened to you?" Van asks sympathetically.  
  
"I know, but if you had to deal with what I do everyday, you would want to get away from it all too." Rudolph says sighing.  
  
"Well you can stay as long as you like, but at the same time you're going to have to go back sooner or later." Van explains as they now enter the bay of the base.  
  
Karl, who happens to be working in that area, turns to see Van and Rudolph. Now seeing Rudolph, Karl quickly straightens up.  
  
"What a Surprise Emperor. Are you here on inspection?" Karl asks as he begins to lightly sweat.  
  
"No, no it's nothing like that." Rudolph says putting his backpack on his back. "I'm here on a getaway."  
  
"Getaway?" Karl questions.  
  
"Well it's like this Karl. Rudolph says that he needs to get away from the stress of the Gygolous Empire." Van explains as Rudolph nods in agreement.  
  
"But emperor what will they do without you?" Karl asks curiously.  
  
"Well I don't know. I just want to know what it's like to be a normal kid and do normal things, like ride a bike." Rudolph says taking a seat in one of the chairs.  
  
"I bet they are going to pin this on Prozen. I can't wait to see his face." Van says laughing to himself. Karl cracks a small smile.  
  
While Van and Karl are laughing, the bay doors opens and Fiona walks in. now seeing Rudolph she straightens up.  
  
"What a surprise Rudolph." Fiona says now getting Rudolph, Van and Karl's attention.  
  
"Don't worry Fiona, I'm not here on a surprise inspection." Rudolph says smiling.  
  
"Then what are you doing here? Is Prozen after you again?" Fiona asks concerned rushing to his side.  
  
"No he's here to get away from the stress of the Gygolous Empire." Van says as Fiona turns to him.  
  
"Did something happen?" Fiona asks turning back to Rudolph.  
  
"No nothing happened. I just needed to get away. " Rudolph says leaning back in the chair.  
  
"So how do you think the empire is going to Manage?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well I never thought about the trouble it would cause if I ran away. All I thinking about was getting away from it all." Rudolph says thinking about how crazy things must be.  
  
"I wonder what's going on at the Empire right now?" Van asks thinking off.  
  
Good Question!  
  
Gygolous Empire*  
  
The guards have sent out warnings of the missing prince. Most of the guards have been sent on a search to find him.  
  
"Lady Maryanne you are going to have to stay here." The throne guard says to her.  
  
"I just have to go with you. I want to make sure my Rudolph is ok." Maryanne protests.  
  
"We can't afford to let anything happen to you if you do come with us. It's a risk we can not take." The guard says as she walks past him.  
  
"It's a risk I'm going to take to find Rudolph." Maryanne says jumping in the imperial saber fang. (I'm sorry if it's not the right Zoid.) "Now let's go."  
  
The guard sighs and gets in, closing the cockpit.  
  
Guardian Force base*  
  
Van has just shown Rudolph the room he'd be sleeping in while he's away on "vacation"  
  
"Rudolph as much as I protest hiding you from your duties, I am going to go with you on this." Van says putting the last of his packed clothes away.  
  
"Thanks Van. You don't know how much this means to me." Rudolph says sitting on the bed. "I will return once I'm rested up."  
  
Van smiles and walks towards the door, but then turns back to the prince.  
  
"Dinner won't be that long from being ready. I'll come and get you when it is." Van says leaving the room.  
  
Rudolph lies back on the bed smiling to himself.  
  
"This is all I wanted." Rudolph says as he lies back enjoying the peace of the room to himself.  
  
Well sorry this wasn't as long as the others. I just got a flame on my other story and it hit me like reality waking me up. So sorry if I'm slow with these, but I never got a flame before on this account, but I have ignored it.  
  
Just incase you're wondering who did it, the name is Messenger of light and she only has one story which is stupid. I will continue my stories and won't let anyone stop me. I haven't stopped yet.  
  
Well review and for you flamers, I got something for you if you come this way today/tonight.  
  
But for my nicer reviwers, Please review and tell me how you like it.  
  
Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Search for Rudolph

Chapter 3: The search for Rudolph  
  
After finding him sleeping in the Liger, Rudolph had a very good explanation for why he was there.  
  
Now that Rudolph was in a quiet area, he started thinking off all the things he could do as a kid, a normal one.  
  
"I wonder if they have ice cream so I can eat it out of the carton, without being told what's unmannerable." Rudolph says thinking to himself. "That would rock."  
  
Dinning hall*  
  
Karl and Van are done setting the table.  
  
"I wonder what really made him do what he did." Karl speaks up putting the butter in the middle of the table.  
  
"I told you, the stress and hardships." Van says fixing the cloth.  
  
"I have tough decisions to make as a Major, but even I wouldn't run like he did." Karl says turning to van.  
  
"Well Karl you really have to look at it his way. He's only a kid, about 9, and he's a prince, the only one who everyone relies on, probably with no help, and plus Prozen and his boys keep trying to hold him for ransom." Van explains with hand motions. "I really don't blame him."  
  
"Yeah, but what would the empire do without him?" Karl questions. Van just shrugs.  
  
The bedroom*  
  
Rudolph is slightly dozing off to the silence in the room, when suddenly a thought hits him.  
  
"Maybe I'll get to see Moonbay." Rudolph says now having her on the mind. (I know his arranged marriage is with Maryanne, but he still has that crush. Read my other fic for details)  
  
Dinning Hall*  
  
Irvine and Moonbay have just entered the dinning hall, now after hearing the dinner bell.  
  
"Now I know you two and how you are. Rudolph is here on vacation of some sort, so I want you two to behave yourselves." Karl says turning to Moonbay and Irvine.  
  
"We haven't had a good second here and already we catch whiplash." Irvine says as Moonbay nods.  
  
"We will behave Karl." Moonbay says taking a seat with Irvine's help.  
  
"Ill go get Rudolph." Van says leaving the dinning area.  
  
Bedroom*  
  
"I hope she isn't taken." Rudolph says still having Moonbay on the mind. Soon after Rudolph says that, there is a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Rudolph says turning as Van comes in.  
  
"Van you don't need to knock." Rudolph says getting off the bed and walking towards the door.  
  
"It's the only polite way to go." Van says watching him leave and soon following him down the hall.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Rudolph asks while they walk.  
  
"Um it's kinda of a mix of everything." Van says as they enter the dinning hall. When they walk in, Rudolph can see Moonbay with Irvine, chatting.  
  
Rudolph takes a seat between Van and Fiona, making Moonbay and Irvine turn to him in surprise.  
  
"How are you enjoying your stay emperor?" Karl asks as he passes the buns to Fiona.  
  
"Please Karl, don't be so formal. Just call me Rudolph. I'm on vacation remember?" Rudolph says as Van passes him the steak platter. "I'm enjoying the peace I'm getting."  
  
"Prince Rudolph what a surprise." Moonbay says slapping Irvine's hand off her right leg.  
  
"Don't worry Moonbay, no surprise inspections. I'm here on vacation." Rudolph says taking a bite of his food. "I see you're well."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Moonbay says as Irvine continues what he is doing.  
  
"Stop it Irvine. Later ok?" Moonbay says through a smile.  
  
"Fine." Irvine says eating his food as well.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing while you're here Rudolph?" Fiona asks politely.  
  
"Oh I'm not sure. Just act like a normal kid. Like eat Ice cream out of the carton, stay up late and watch Tv, and jump on my bed." Rudolph says smiling at each answer.  
  
"Prince that's not like you." Karl says.  
  
"That's the point Karl." Van says. "He just wants to be normal and you know what, I'm going to let him have that freedom."  
  
"Me too." Fiona says smiling, which makes Rudolph smile.  
  
"He just wants to be like we were. I mean having the burden of being the emperor, I would want that too." Irvine says finishing his mashed potatoes.  
  
"What's the first thing you want to do tonight?" Van asks turning to Rudolph.  
  
"MMM let me see. Well since it's like night here, then watch a movie and stay up all night." Rudolph says.  
  
"Done." Van says as he finishes his dinner.  
  
"Thanks everyone." Rudolph says, putting smiles on everyone's face, except Karl's. He's not sure how that's going to turn out.  
  
Imperial Forces*  
  
Maryanne and 3 Imperial Guards are still wondering with no signs of Rudolph.  
  
"Can't you pick up on his body heat or something?" Maryanne asks getting frustrated.  
  
"No we can't Lady Maryanne." The guard says sighing.  
  
"Please find my Rudolph." Maryanne stresses.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea who might be behind this." The guard says making a right.  
  
Prozen's Palace*  
  
Prozen is having a meeting about something.  
  
"Can you see these last moths weapon budget?" Prozen stresses. "We spent a thousand dollars on missile pods alone."  
  
"Excuse me Prozen, but that's April's chart." Stinger says pointing that out. (Stinger does hang with them right?)  
  
Prozen looks at the top and spots April across it.  
  
"So it is." Prozen says now switching to June, which it is for them. (Wish it was for us. Damn winter)  
  
Before Prozen continues, the palace was hit with a missile, making the others in the conference flee the scene.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Prozen asks now turning around to the window to see the reason for the missile.  
  
"Prozen, we know you have emperor Rudolph hand him over at once." The guard calls out through a megaphone.  
  
"God you do one thing and they never let you forget it." Prozen says sighing, now walking towards the window.  
  
"Rudolph isn't here. I haven't done anything wrong today." Prozen yells out.  
  
"I'm going to say it again, release the emperor." The guard says again. Maryanne jumps out of the royal Saber and runs towards the palace.  
  
"Lady Maryanne, get back here. You might get hurt." The guard yells after her, but she continues running, now inside.  
  
When she gets inside, she runs down a hall, but stops when she sees Prozen in the conference room. She runs in there and gets on the table.  
  
"Where is my fiancé?" Maryanne asks demanding to know.  
  
"I don't have him kid, now go away." Prozen says picking up his charts.  
  
"You liar. I know your past." Maryanne says getting angry.  
  
"I said I don't. Now leave me alone." Prozen says putting his charts back on the rack.  
  
Maryanne gets off the table and stands in front of Prozen.  
  
"Remember this the next time you even think about doing anything to my Rudolph." Maryanne says, swinging her foot and now making contact with his kneecap. Prozen drops the tripod and now is holding his knee, trying to hold in his scream.  
  
Maryanne walks off, leaving him in pain.  
  
"That damn kid. That hurt, ouch." Prozen says holding his knee.  
  
Guardian Force Base*  
  
The dinning hall has been cleared and everyone is done eating. Rudolph is in the recreational area eating ice cream from the carton, while switching channels on the Tv.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, Nothing and nothing." Rudolph says still switching the channels while eating the ice cream.  
  
Van and Fiona are outside the room, silently watching him.  
  
"I say he's enjoying himself." Fiona says watching him switch constantly.  
  
"I know he is. Poor kid has to be the one to make huge decisions of the Gygolous empire all on his own." Van says now sounding sympathetic.  
  
"I know van. I wish it was it is a way we can help him when he goes back." Fiona says turning to Van.  
  
"Well while he's here, let's make the best of it now." Van says as he and Fiona walk away from the doorway and to her room.  
  
"God I love being a regular kid, but I wonder how long this will last." Rudolph says as he feels himself doze off. His eyes finally close and he drifts off to sleep.  
  
Moonbay, who is going to her room, passes the recreational area, but turns back to check on Rudolph. She can see he is sleeping.  
  
"I see being normal wore him out for the night." Moonbay says walking in and turning off the television. She takes the ice cream and closes it back. She puts it on the table and takes the cover he has, and puts that over him.  
  
"Good night Rudolph." Moonbay whispers as she exits the room, turning off the light behind her.  
  
Rudolph is fast asleep. Moonbay continues on her way to her room.  
  
Imperial Guards*  
  
The guards and Maryanne have arrived back at the empire, with plans on finding Rudolph at dawn.  
  
"Get some rest Lady Maryanne and we will go searching for Rudolph at Dawn." The guard says now closing the door to her room. Maryanne lays back in bed and stares at her picture of Rudolph.  
  
"Please be ok Rudolph." Maryanne says staring at his picture, before dozing off herself, while his picture rests in her lap.  
  
Well did you like it or hate it? I finally got a moment to update just this one. It's late here right now. I don't know when this will be updated again or the rest of my others because I start school Monday and I have 9 credit hours this time. So please look for the other updates next week.  
  
Review and tell me how you love it.  
  
Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Living Normally

Chapter 4: Living normally.  
  
Hey everyone and sorry for the lack of updates. I just got my new computer and I'm using it for business instead of leisure, ok maybe some leisure. Well who cares, enjoy this next chapter.  
  
No one else can see the fun Rudolph is having just being normal.  
  
Next Day at he Gygolous Empire*  
  
Everyone is awake and has now started the search for Rudolph again.  
  
"I don't understand what could have happened to him." Maryanne whines.  
  
"We will keep searching to make sure is ok." The guard says now appointing a new area to search. "We already met with Prozen and he has no clue for once."  
  
"Well do all you can to find my Rudolph." Maryanne says now staring at his picture.  
  
Guardian Force base*  
  
Van has just woken up himself and is wondering the base.  
  
"God it's awful peaceful around here. I wonder if Fiona is awake yet." Van says now passing the Recreational Area. Now realizing he did pass it up, he backs up and looks in, now seeing Rudolph watching Tv. He walks in and Rudolph turns to him.  
  
"Hey Van" Rudolph says yawning.  
  
"Hey. So how are you liking your vacation so far?" Van asks taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Oh I'm loving it. No contracts to sign, no one guarding me, no dispute settlements, and most definitely no Maryanne." Rudolph says putting the remote down and now turning to van completely.  
  
"Oh well what would you like to do today?" Van asks as Rudolph gets a thinking expression.  
  
"Well first before I do anything, is Moonbay, you know, seeing anyone?" Rudolph asks with a hopeful tone.  
  
"Well she's seeing Irvine if that's what you mean." Van says now noticing Rudolph's disappointed expression.  
  
"Well ok." Rudolph says now thinking of something else.  
  
"I'm sorry Rudolph, you know she is too old for you, but there are other women." Van says as he tries to contain his laughter.  
  
"You're right. Well I would like to know how to ride a bike." Rudolph says as Van thinks.  
  
"That can't be too hard to teach you." Van says getting up. "I'm going to get dressed and when I'm done, I'll meet you in the dinning hall."  
  
"Sure ok Van." Rudolph says getting off the couch and running out past him, to his room.  
  
"If I was emperor and I was in his shoes, I guess being a normal kid wouldn't be a bad idea." Van says as he walks off to his room to get dressed.  
  
Gygolous Empire*  
  
The guards have already been sent out to search for Rudolph. 2 gun snipers, with heat sensory, in the desert, 3 Dibisons near the line of the empire, and 5 Iron Kongs on guard at the empire.  
  
"Why so many enforcements Maryanne?" The guard asks as she smiles to herself.  
  
"I want top of the line security, just incase Prozen is behind this and to pick up on his body heat, just in case he is in the area." Maryanne says as the guard lowers his head, sighing.  
  
::::How does Rudolph deal with her when he has to?::::: The guard questions himself.  
  
The Guardian Force Base*  
  
Van has gotten a stationary bike out of the equipment room.  
  
"Ok here are the main functions. This is the gear and these are the brakes." Van says showing him the front of the bike.  
  
"Gears?" Rudolph questions.  
  
"Yeah the gears help you switch the speeds you want to ride on. Now 6 is the ultra speed which you can slip to at anytime." Van says now holding it up. "Climb on."  
  
Rudolph climbs on and van positions the bike.  
  
"You aren't going to let me go are you?" Rudolph asks now turning back to Van.  
  
"Of course not, not until I know you know it." Van says as Rudolph puts his feet on the pedals and begins to pedal it.  
  
Inside*  
  
Fiona has just woken up and is in the kitchen enjoying some orange juice. She is now looking out the window to the sunny day and now spotting Van out there with Rudolph.  
  
"What time is it?" Fiona asks herself now looking at the clock over the sink. The time reads 9:54 a.m.  
  
Fiona turns from the clock and back outside, now watching Van and Rudolph hit the ground.  
  
Outside*  
  
Van gets up and picks himself up. After dusting himself, he helps Rudolph up.  
  
"Man being normal is hard." Rudolph says dusting himself off.  
  
"Well normal isn't what you think it maybe. Growing up is hard, but at the same time at least you'll have something to tell your kids." Van says as Rudolph looks up at him.  
  
"Yeah I do enjoy being normal now. I love it." Rudolph says now looking at the scare on his right elbow.  
  
"I know that hurts." Van says now looking too.  
  
"I know and I love it. Let's try the bike thing again." Rudolph says getting back on the bike. Van positions the bike and they try again.  
  
Inside*  
  
Fiona Is watching and smiling at attempts each of them are trying. Moonbay walks in, now noticing Fiona looking out the window.  
  
"Whatcha staring at?" Moonbay asks now making Fiona turn to her.  
  
"Oh Van and Rudolph." Fiona says turning back to the window. Moonbay walks over to the window and is now staring at them.  
  
"Van is teaching Rudolph how to ride a bike." Moonbay says now watching them fall.  
  
"That's their second time." Fiona says as she notices as well.  
  
"I guess Rudolph really enjoys being a normal kid. Look how much fun he is having getting hurt." Moonbay says looking at Rudolph, who is laughing at the new scar on his knee.  
  
"He just wants to be normal. I don't see anything wrong with that. I mean he spends way too much time at the Gygolous Empire, always settling disputes, dealing with being captured and that kinda stuff. He barely, if any, gets away with time to himself." Fiona explains as Moonbay nods in agreement.  
  
"I get where you're going with that. I guess this is what he needs." Moonbay says as she and Fiona turn away from the window.  
  
"I'll go get the alcohol, along with cotton balls and Band-Aids." Moonbay says walking out of the kitchen and to first Aid.  
  
Outside*  
  
Van gets up again, after taking a plunge with Rudolph for the 4th time since they been out there.  
  
"This is so much fun." Rudolph says getting up.  
  
"If we have anymore fun, I'm going to have a hurt vertebrae." Van says straightening up.  
  
"Are you hurt Van?" Rudolph asks concerned.  
  
"No I'm fine." Van says snapping his back, back into place.  
  
"Ok so now what? Do you want to continue this or do something else?" Rudolph asks setting the bike down.  
  
"Let's come back to this later." Van says. "Let's go inside for some breakfast."  
  
"Sure ok." Rudolph says as he and Van make tracks inside. Once they are inside Rudolph runs to the table.  
  
Moonbay comes back to the kitchen, with alcohol, now entering the dinning hall. She spots Rudolph.  
  
"Rudolph please go wash up for breakfast." Moonbay says as Rudolph gets up and walks up to Moonbay.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Rudolph asks looking at the bottle.  
  
"Oh this will clean your scars. Go wash your hands and those scars and meet me back here so I can clean the rest." Moonbay says as Rudolph smiles and runs off.  
  
Van comes to the dinning hall to see Moonbay holding a bottle of Alcohol.  
  
"Who is that for?" Van asks as Moonbay looks up at him.  
  
"Oh these are to clean Rudolph's scars when he comes back." Moonbay says reading the bottle.  
  
"Thank god it's not for me. I hate putting that stuff on any open scar of mine." Van says walking into the dinning hall. Moments later Rudolph comes flying back in the room.  
  
"I'm back." Rudolph says eager to get his scars cleaned.  
  
"I never seen any kid so happy to get scars, let alone have them cleaned." Moonbay says now walking Rudolph over to the table. She opens the bottle and beings spotting the cotton balls.  
  
"Will this sting?" Rudolph asks as she spots his elbow scar.  
  
"A little." Moonbay says cleaning it. Rudolph flinches a bit.  
  
After cleaning his elbow scar, she takes of his Knee scar.  
  
"Thanks Moonbay." Rudolph says smiling.  
  
"Hey no problem. I'm just doing what I normally do." Moonbay now placing the last band aid on his knee.  
  
"Did you wash your hands?" Moonbay asks as Rudolph now holds his hands up.  
  
"Ok good. Fiona will be in to make breakfast in a few minutes." Moonbay says now getting up.  
  
"You will join us won't you?" Rudolph asks.  
  
"Oh yeah I will. Let me put the cotton balls and things back." Moonbay says smiling, now walking away. Rudolph stands in the doorway watching her walk off. Van notices Rudolph's stillness and decides to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Rudolph, something on your mind buddy?" Van asks now snapping Rudolph out of his trance.  
  
"Oh um no." Rudolph stutters.  
  
"It's Moonbay isn't it?" Van asks as Rudolph walks up to the table and takes a seat.  
  
"Yeah. I know I have an arranged marriage with Maryanne, but at the same time, Moonbay. She's is a lot of woman." Rudolph says.  
  
"Well she's Irvine's a lot of woman. Sorry buddy." Van says as Rudolph drops his expression. Fiona comes back to the kitchen and goes straight for the pancake mix.  
  
"Who's hungry?" Fiona asks with a smile.  
  
"Now that's a lot of woman." Van says turning to Fiona. "Me, me, me."  
  
"I am." Rudolph says raising his hand.  
  
Gygolous Empire*  
  
Maryanne and the guards are still searching.  
  
"I'm getting fed up." Maryanne says putting down the binoculars.  
  
"What's wrong Lady Maryanne?" The guard asks.  
  
"Get those Gun Snipers to move. Don't have them sit there and look like idiots." Maryanne yells.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." The guard says calling them on guard.  
  
Ok everyone that is quite enough. I hope you like this and the updates will be as frequent as possible.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: More Normality

Chapter 5: More normality  
  
Rudolph couldn't have asked for a better vacation, just being normal.  
  
Breakfast has been served and been finished by the members of the guardian force and others are now drinking coffee.  
  
"Well that was delicious." Van says complimenting Fiona.  
  
"Well Thanks Van. I try my best." Fiona says smiling at Van.  
  
"Well it's best I get going." Irvine says getting up from the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" Moonbay asks watching Irvine leave the table.  
  
"To fix the shadow fox." Irvine says now leaving the dining hall.  
  
"I swear he's been spending a lot of time with that thing lately. He barely has time for me anymore." Moonbay says sighing. "It's almost like that's all he thinks about."  
  
"Well maybe he's obsessed." Van says taking the last sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well I'm going out." Moonbay says getting up and leaving the hall.  
  
"Well it was pretty damaged in the fight he was." Fiona defends.  
  
"Well I'm full now. Let's go back to the bike Van." Rudolph says getting up from the table.  
  
"You sure this soon?" Van asks clearing the table.  
  
"Yeah and after that I want to play video games and after that, eat ice cream from the carton." Rudolph says with enthusiasm.  
  
"Only one thing at a time." Van says now putting the dishes in the sink.  
  
"I see you're enjoying yourself Rudolph." Fiona says drinking the last of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah I am Fiona and it's fun being normal. I got some pretty nasty scars earlier." Rudolph says with joy.  
  
"And he loves it." Van says washing the dishes in the sink. "Rudolph why don't you go in the recreational center and play a few video games."  
  
Rudolph smiles and runs out of the dinning hall and down the hall passing Karl, who ducks out of the way to avoid being hit. Rudolph runs in the recreational center and goes straight for the games.  
  
Gygolous Empire*  
  
Maryanne and the guards are still on the search for Rudolph and the sun has reached mid sky.  
  
Maryanne lowers the binoculars from her face and turns to the guard to her right.  
  
"Where are the Dibisons?" Maryanne asks looking at the guard.  
  
"At the line of the empire." The guard answers.  
  
"Ok move them from the line of the empire and make them search the desert of for my fiancé." Maryanne demands.  
  
"But if we move those, who will protect the line of the empire?" The guard asks.  
  
"The Iron Kongs." Maryanne says smiling. "I want those gun snipers to follow the Dibisons."  
  
"If the gun snipers move, then that area will be unprotected and they won't pick up on Rudolph's body heat if he happens to be in that area." The guard explains.  
  
"Then send out more gun snipers to cover their tracks." Maryanne says putting the binoculars back to her eyes.  
  
"Do you realize how much this is costing the empire?" The guard asks thinking of the bills and the dollars spent.  
  
"Well nothing is too expensive for my Rudolph. His safety is what matters right now." Maryanne says brining down the binoculars and turning to the other guards. "NOW MOVE IT!!!!!!!"  
  
The other guards scramble to answer Maryanne's commands.  
  
Guardian Force*  
  
Rudolph is playing a video game. Van, who happens to be walking past, walks in and takes a seat behind him.  
  
"How's it going so far?" Van asks watching the game.  
  
"It's going fine. I love this game. What's it called?" Rudolph asks not turning away from the screen.  
  
"Looks like Wing commander." Van says observing the graphics.  
  
"Well wing commander is fun." Rudolph says now putting the pad down to grab and finish his candy bar.  
  
"So after you finish playing this game, do you wanna go back out to the bike?" Van asks as Rudolph swallows the last of the candy bar.  
  
"Sure." Rudolph says with candy bar chunks in his jaws.  
  
"I guess being normal and not living to any rules is what you would rather do I guess." Van says standing. Rudolph nods in agreement.  
  
"Well I'm going to put the bike back out for when you're ready to come back and try again." Van says now leaving the room.  
  
"Riding that bike wasn't all that tough." Rudolph says touching the bandage on his knee. "That hurt, but it was fun."  
  
Equipment room*  
  
Van has just entered the room and walks over to the bike Rudolph was using earlier.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like being emperor for just one day." Van says to himself.  
  
"Well for one you would never leave the empire because you're lazy."  
  
Van looks up at who spoke.  
  
"You're right I wouldn't and you would be the empress that would help me run it." Van says facing Fiona.  
  
"I would and plus the empress has advantages as well." Fiona says walking in and over to Van.  
  
"Oh really and what would that be?" Van asks standing up from kneeling from the bike.  
  
Fiona gets an inch closer to prove her point.  
  
Recreational area*  
  
Rudolph is tired of playing Wing Commander and decides to try the bike again.  
  
"I wonder where Van went." Rudolph says roaming the halls, now encountering Irvine.  
  
"Hey Irvine do you know where I can find Van?" Rudolph asks looking up at Irvine.  
  
"Oh he went to the equipment room." Irvine says wiping the wrench with the blue rag as he points.  
  
"Thanks man." Rudolph says running in that direction Irvine pointed. When Rudolph reaches that room, he peeks in to see something he would never expect to see. Van and Fiona, who are making out with no audience, well so they think no audience.  
  
"Alright Van." Rudolph whispers, well he thinks. Van and Fiona cut out what they are doing to face Rudolph, who they didn't think, would be watching them.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Van asks fixing his shirt and helping Fiona fix her clothes.  
  
"Long enough to see that you were going do a lot more then teach me how to ride a bike." Rudolph says walking in and walking over to the bike. "Nice bike. Now I know where to get it."  
  
"Well I'll leave you boys alone now." Fiona says blushing wildly while leaving the room.  
  
"I see you're eager to do this again. Well without further a due, let's start this again." Van says walking the bike out with Rudolph.  
  
Well everyone this is as far as it goes. Next chapter will be after my report on Wednesday or sooner. I hoped you like this and for those of you who didn't, save your breath. Review and tell me how you like it. Should I reedit it? Make it longer? Review and let me know.  
  
Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6: Spotted

Chapter 6: Spotted  
  
Rudolph got more then one lesson while being on Vacation  
  
Van has taken Rudolph back out to the back while Fiona goes back to work in the hangar.  
  
"You're getting the hang of it." Van says smiling as Rudolph holds up on the bike. "Now start peddling."  
  
"I can't." Rudolph says keeping still.  
  
"You found the balance on the bike, now put the balance into motion." Van says encouraging him.  
  
"What if I fall again?" Rudolph asks slightly turning to Van.  
  
"I thought you enjoyed getting hurt." Van snickers. "You enjoyed the scars you got from the last bike ride."  
  
"I know, but now they are starting to hurt." Rudolph says now putting his foot to the pedal. Van walks over to Rudolph and holds the bike while he puts his feet on both.  
  
"Now just slightly move it and go forward." Van says letting go slightly. Rudolph moves the bike a little and begins to pedal.  
  
"There you go. Now keep going until you want to stop." Van calls out after him.  
  
"Thanks Van." Rudolph says now riding the bike completely. Rudolph gets a distance and then topples over.  
  
"I sure hope the empire doesn't blame me for this." Van says walking over to Rudolph who is lying on the ground.  
  
Gygolous*  
  
Maryanne and the guards are still on watch for Rudolph. Hours have passed and still nothing.  
  
"Where can my Rudolph be?" Maryanne asks now getting more worried then before.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." The guard to her right says.  
  
"I don't know that unless he's with me." Maryanne says taking something out of her pocket. It's a locket.  
  
"The empire is on the search." The guard says sighing. "I know this going to break the empire."  
  
Desert*  
  
The Dibisons and the Gun snipers are doing an area check for Rudolph.  
  
"Nothing here." Dibison 1 says on the intercom link.  
  
"Nothing here either." Gun sniper 2 says.  
  
"Maybe nothing happened to him, maybe he went for a walk." Dibison 3 says. A shot is fired at the first Dibison.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Dibison 1 asks now angry.  
  
"For being so stupid." Gun sniper 3 says now picking up something on the radar. "Hello what's this?"  
  
Gygolous*  
  
A message has been sent back to the empire of a spotting.  
  
"Come in Gun sniper 3." The guard says.  
  
"I think we found something." Gun sniper 3 says.  
  
"Is it my Rudolph?" Maryanne asks now snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"Not sure. Proceed Gun sniper 3." The guard says listening.  
  
"Let me get a visual." Gun sniper 3 says bring the area in which the sensor came from.  
  
"It appears to be coming from the Guardian Force base." Gun sniper 3 says.  
  
"Do you know what's coming from the area?" The guard asks.  
  
"The radar detected something, but not sure. I'm going to have the Dibison close to that area check it out and he'll report back to me." Gun sniper 3 says.  
  
"Roger that." The guard says turning to Maryanne. "We might have spotted him."  
  
"I hope you have. I want my husband." Maryanne says opening the locket she has in her hands. A picture of them, She's smiling, but Rudolph has a real disappointed look.  
  
Guardian Force base*  
  
Rudolph has given up on the bike for a while. Him and Van are enjoying a movie instead. Well the end.  
  
"Well that was a good movie. Too bad I can't enjoy those at empire." Rudolph says putting the popcorn on the table next to the couch.  
  
"That is bad. Besides run the empire, what do you get to do?" Van asks curiously.  
  
"Well not much." Rudolph begins. "When I go to be alone, either Maryanne or some papers for a dispute is waiting for me. Then when I go to read, I can't do that."  
  
"You must hate it." Van states.  
  
"I do a lot. I can't run around in my bare feet like I can here or eat food the way I want like I can here." Rudolph says. "They don't know how much I want to be free from all that."  
  
"I do and I'm going to help you as much as I can." Van says smiling.  
  
"Thanks Van. You know if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known what is was like to be normal." Rudolph says softly.  
  
"Normal? I have no idea what that is." Van says with a goofy smile.  
  
Rudolph laughs.  
  
Near the area*  
  
A Dibison is waiting there looking around the area where Rudolph maybe and where that transmission came from.  
  
"I wonder what he saw." The pilot says looking around. While waiting, something comes up on his radar.  
  
"Is this it?" The pilot asks taking a look on his screen. He stares hard at the screen and can see it's in the shape of a person.  
  
"Bingo".  
  
Guardian Force*  
  
Van is in the hangar conversing with Irvine.  
  
"So he's enjoying himself eh?" Irvine asks putting the finishing touches on the Lighting Saix.  
  
"Yeah he is. I hope no one will blame me for his disappearance." Van says looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh Rudolph wouldn't let you take the fall. He looks up to you too much." Irvine says standing up.  
  
"Yeah he does doesn't he?" Van says smiling.  
  
Entrance/Exit*  
  
Fiona is walking down the hall with some papers in her hands from Karl.  
  
I wonder why he gave me these." Fiona wanders. Passing by the door she hears a buzz. Fiona turns back to the door and walks over to it.  
  
"Who is it?" Fiona asks looking into the monitor next to the door.  
  
"The Gygolous Empire." The guard says. Fiona presses a few buttons and then opens the door.  
  
"May I help you?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Yes we are looking for Van." The guard says slightly moving Fiona aside.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you mind explaining your invasion?" Fiona asks now getting upset.  
  
"Van Fligheit has kidnapped the Emperor." The guard says signaling for the others to come in.  
  
"Van did no such thing." Fiona states.  
  
"Go search the base." The guard says. "Sorry ma'am, just doing my job."  
  
Fiona steps back and turns the other direction.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm going to need for you to help me locate van." The guard calls out after Fiona, who is still walking.  
  
"Find him yourself." Fiona says as she continues walking. The Imperial guard sends one of his drones (workers) to stop Fiona.  
  
"Ma'am you don't know how serious this offense is." The guard says taking Fiona's arm.  
  
"I think I do and it's not that serious." Fiona says trying to snatch her arm away, but can't.  
  
"You have to cooperate." The guard says sternly.  
  
Fiona sighs and cooperates.  
  
Hangar*  
  
"In fact he told me how much fun he was having." Van says remembering their time on the bike.  
  
"Well if he's having that much fun, convince him to stay." Irvine says wiping his hands off on the towel.  
  
"I can't do that. He has an empire to run and if I disturb that, I'll be thrown in jail." Van states firmly.  
  
"Well I can't say much then." Irvine says scratching his head.  
  
"Is it true you spend more time with this thing then Moonbay?" Van asks making Irvine turn red for a bit.  
  
"Well I need to keep Maintenance on it." Irvine says turning away.  
  
"Ok if you say so." Van says turning towards the door. "I'm going to go check on Rudolph."  
  
"Ok." Irvine says as Van walks towards the door and soon leaves the hangar, only to stop before he could go any further.  
  
"Van Fligheit, You are under arrest." The guard says holding out a badge.  
  
"For what?" Van asks holding his hands up.  
  
"For the kidnapping of Prince Rudolph." The guard says. "Your girlfriend here wouldn't tell us anything."  
  
"Because there's nothing to tell." Fiona yells yanking her arm away. "And for the last time, He didn't kidnap him."  
  
"She's right you know. I didn't kidnap Rudolph." Van says still holding his arms up.  
  
"If you didn't kidnap him then why isn't he at the empire and why is he here?" The guard asks sternly now holding a gun on Van.  
  
Van opens his mouth to say something, but is soon stopped by another.  
  
"I can answer that."  
  
Van turns along with Fiona and the guards, to the owner of that voice. Van sighs in relief.  
  
OK here it is. Sorry it took so long to get out. I have been real busy and haven't had time to myself. As usual tell me how you like it, flamers are laughed at and as for you others, please review.  
  
Thanks and Sorry once again for the delay. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Vacation End

Chapter 7: Vacation End  
  
Sorry about my slow updates. I've been busy and have been tired a lot. So here is this chapter and enjoy.  
  
Don't you hate it when good things come to an end?  
  
Everyone turns to who spoke and Van sighs in relief.  
  
"Thank god." Van says mumbling now seeing Rudolph.  
  
"I can tell you that Van didn't kidnap me, I ran away." Rudolph says walking in the room.  
  
"How did you end up here?" The guard asks with Van taking his hands down.  
  
"When I ran away, I came here. The thing is I felt smothered and too crowded. I needed some time away." Rudolph says now facing the guard.  
  
"Emperor, you have an empire to run. Your parents wouldn't have stood for this prank you pulled." The guard argues back.  
  
"I know my parents wouldn't have, but they would have understood how I needed a vacation from everything. Every once in a while I need to get away and be to myself or be with friends like Van and Fiona, who by the way were very hospitable to me while I was here." Rudolph explains.  
  
"He had lots of fun while he was here." Van says speaking up.  
  
"No one asks you to speak Fligheit." The guard sternly to van.  
  
"He is right you know. I had tons of fun here. I didn't have to sign anything or having to keep villages at peace. I just want to be a normal kid for once in my life. Always being kidnapped and almost killed and always having to live my life at risk is not what I call a life." Rudolph says trying to keep his anger under control.  
  
The guards have no words.  
  
"I would say let him know what it's like for once to live like a kid. I mean look at him, he's doing things that he never did and he even enjoyed getting scars." Fiona speaks. "Maybe if you would let him experience a normal kid's life, maybe he wouldn't have ran away."  
  
"When do you plan on returning to the empire? A war can break out while you're gone and you're the only one besides the imperial guards who can keep things at peace." The guard says.  
  
"I can't speak on that. I needed time away and that would pretty much say it." Rudolph says.  
  
"He needed a break, geez could you give him that?" Van asks irritated.  
  
"I don't want to have to say it again Fligheit." The guard says snapping.  
  
"Well it's the truth, you have a kid here who is needing a little relief from all the crap you all put him through and when he runs away you call it a prank?" Van says getting angry. "Not even a prank, he needs to be alone and have a little fun."  
  
"We didn't realize." The guard says looking down.  
  
"Well I did need this and now you know. I'll let you know when I am going to return." Rudolph says turning to walk away, but is suddenly stopped now hearing a very loud piercing scream. He turns to see where that sound is coming from and now sees Maryanne.  
  
"And definitely to get away from her." Rudolph says turning to face Maryanne. She runs in and embraces Rudolph in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Rudolph. I was so worried about you." Maryanne says squeezing him tight. "I thought you were kidnapped again."  
  
"No I wasn't." Rudolph says embracing her hug. "I left to go on Vacation."  
  
"Vacation or held prisoner?" Maryanne says letting go of Rudolph and turning to Van. She walks over and kicks him in the right knee.  
  
"OWWW Son of a." Van says taking a hold of his knee.  
  
"Maryanne that wasn't nice." Fiona fusses.  
  
"Well it wasn't nice of your boyfriend to kidnap my fiancé." Maryanne argues back.  
  
"I'm not going to say it again and I do mean I'm not. I wasn't kidnapped, I ran away to get a piece of mind. Something none of you wouldn't give me." Rudolph says with an angry expression. "That's all."  
  
"You are coming back to the empire right?" Maryanne asks in concern.  
  
"Of course I will, but first let me finish my vacation." Rudolph says calming down.  
  
"Then I'll stay with you." Maryanne says clinging to Rudolph.  
  
"That's the whole point in having one, Maryanne. I'm having it alone and I'm going to end it alone." Rudolph says now seeing the disappointed look on Maryanne's face.  
  
"But what about me?" Maryanne whines.  
  
"Listen to me Maryanne, I'm coming back ok, but for right now I need time to me. You're going to have to understand that." Rudolph says trying to get through to her.  
  
"But what if something happens to you, then what?" Maryanne asks.  
  
"Van and the others will protect me, but only without always being in my personal space." Rudolph says stepping back a bit. "I won't forget about you Maryanne."  
  
"She's a brat if I haven't already saw one." Van mumbles making Fiona giggle.  
  
"What was that?" Maryanne asks turning to Van.  
  
"Nothing, but your Fiancé is right though. He just needs a bit of time and he'll be back." Van says still rubbing his knee.  
  
"Well if you need this, then I'll be back later then." Maryanne says giving Rudolph a hug before walking away from him, but before she leaves the area, she looks at Van and kicks in the other knee.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO?" Van fusses now holding his other one. Fiona gives him a hand.  
  
Rudolph sighs.  
  
"When do you wish for us to return to get you?" The guard asks turning to Rudolph.  
  
"Later, but not right now. I'm not through enjoying my life as normal kid yet." Rudolph says walking away. The guard sighs and turns to Van giving him a smug look. The guard then walks off.  
  
"What day is it?" Van asks through the shooting pain in his knee.  
  
"Wednesday." Fiona answers.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn it was "I hate the hell out of Van" day." Van says whining.  
  
"Oh Van I don't hate you." Fiona says now making eye contact with him.  
  
Van smiles.  
  
Recreational center*  
  
Rudolph is playing the game that he left to go see what the commotion was about. While playing he is thinking about what the guard said about what if his parents knew and what would they say.  
  
"Maybe he's right, but my parents would understand if I wanted some time away, but they also wouldn't have approved of the way I did it." Rudolph says to himself slowing putting the pad down. "Maybe the guard was right, maybe I shouldn't have left."  
  
Rudolph puts the pad down and turns the game off. He gets off the couch and leaves the recreational center. He wanders the halls, looking in every open room for van to talk to him.  
  
In Van's room*  
  
Van is sitting on his bed holding his knee, rubbing it as it throbs.  
  
"Man that girl has one heck of a kick." Van whines still feeling the throbbing.  
  
"She shouldn't have done it." Fiona says sitting next to him. "They obviously think Rudolph can't think for himself and knows when he wants time to get away."  
  
"Somehow I knew I wasn't going to get blamed for it." Van says feeling how his knee is now through aching.  
  
"I'm so sorry Van." Fiona says leaning on him. Rudolph finally finds the room they're in and walks in.  
  
"Van." Rudolph calls now having Fiona and Van turn to him.  
  
"Oh hey Rudolph. Sup?" Van says turning completely around.  
  
"Van, Fiona, I made up my mind." Rudolph says slowly walking over to them with his head down.  
  
"What's wrong Rudolph?" Fiona asks concerned.  
  
"Even though the guard had no right to accuse Van of Kidnap, he was right about something." Rudolph says now facing them. "I should return to the empire and I will. I mean don't get me wrong, you guys were the best to me and Van thanks for teaching me how to ride a bike, next time I come back, I'll do better."  
  
"No problem." Van says smiling.  
  
"Well Rudolph it was drastic as to how you did take your vacation, but I'm glad you came." Fiona says smiling as well. "And had a great time."  
  
"Well thanks for everything you guys did for me, but I think I should go back to the empire." Rudolph says sounding guilty.  
  
"Well it was fun while it lasted." Van says getting off the bed. "Here let me walk you out."  
  
Fiona nods and van walks out with Rudolph.  
  
"So when will I get to teach you the art of messing up your clothes?" Van asks making Rudolph smile.  
  
"The next time I come around." Rudolph says following Van to the office.  
  
"There you go. I'll stand out here while you call them." Van says holding the door open for Rudolph. Rudolph walks in while van stands outside.  
  
Minute later*  
  
Rudolph walks out of the room, which alerts van.  
  
"I called them and they are on their way." Rudolph says with a half smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not going to forget this day." Van says making Rudolph smile.  
  
"Me neither." Rudolph says. "I'm going to go to my room to get my things."  
  
"Ok Come to the hangar when you're done." Van says as Rudolph nods. Rudolph walks off and Moonbay walks up to Van.  
  
"Hey Van." Moonbay says making Van turn quickly turn to her.  
  
"You scared me." Van says catching his breath.  
  
"Where is Rudolph?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Well he's going back to empire today. Those imperial guards made it their business that he had to return." Van says sounding a bit sad. "I mean he was having such fun here."  
  
"Well Van nothing lasts forever you know." Moonbay says comforting van. "The only thing I got to do with him was clean his scars."  
  
"Well I'm going to miss him until next time." Van says sighing.  
  
"You know he'll be back Van." Moonbay says turning to leave. "Believe that."  
  
"Thanks Moonbay." Van says as she walks off. Rudolph runs up to Van with his bag.  
  
"I got everything." Rudolph says not sounding too happy.  
  
"Well buddy, I guess this is until another war breaks out or you're next time away." Van says putting on a smile.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I had a nice time, but promise you'll come see me." Rudolph says now seeing a Gustav pull up.  
  
"Sure anytime." Van says also spotting the Gustav.  
  
The Gustav pulls up and the cockpit opens. One of the imperial guards stand up and wave.  
  
"Later." Rudolph says running out to the Gustav. Van waves after Rudolph. Fiona walks up behind Van and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He'll be back." Fiona says gently to Van.  
  
"I know. Well we do have work to finish in the hangar." Van says closing the door as he and Fiona walk towards the hangar.  
  
Imperial Gustav*  
  
As the Gustav pulls off, Rudolph thinks about all that he did while with the guardian force.  
  
The guard notices his expression and speaks up.  
  
"What's wrong Emperor?" The guard asks.  
  
"Oh nothing." Rudolph says putting on a smile.  
  
:::::I won't forget these last few days Van.::::: Rudolph says as he is on his way back to the Empire.  
  
Ok EOS (End of Story) It's done it's finally done. I hope you all liked the story. I have writer's block now so my other fics, the last two I do have left, will be updated when I get over this. I say end of week.  
  
Well Thanks for reviewing and flamers, I really don't give a damn what you think. I haven't up to now and still won't after this, so bite and get a life. For my nicer reviewers, please review and I'll update when I get over my writer's block.  
  
Thanks. ^_^ 


End file.
